


You Are The Gift

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Do not post to another site, F/F, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: "What are you even trying to do?"Dakota's mouth pinches in a frustrated frown. "What does it look like I'm trying to do?!"
Relationships: Dakota Kai/Tegan Nox, Tegan Nox/Dakota Kai
Kudos: 7





	You Are The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> written for a request on tumblr

The unholy clatter of pans from the kitchen is accompanied by an impassioned string of obscenities, and Tegan heaves a sigh as she rises to assess the damage. The kitchen itself seems to be fine, no worse for the wear, but the counters are a war zone. There's flour strewn about every possible surface, and at least a half dozen eggs lay destroyed and dripping in their precariously perched carton. There are used utensils everywhere, bowls and spoons and even a knife, as Dakota squints at her phone and tries to whisk the batter into submission. 

"Everything alright in here?" 

Dakota freezes like she's been caught cheating and then whips around to stare at Tegan with big, guilty eyes, an adorable streak of white across the cut of her cheekbone. "What are you doing in here? You shouldn't be on your feet!"

"I'm fine, Dakota. I've even got my brace on," she says, pointing to her recovering knee. "but you look like you could use some help. What are you even trying to do?"

Dakota's mouth pinches in a frustrated frown. "What does it look like I'm trying to do?!"

She once again surveys the chaos of the kitchen, and a chuckle rolls up her throat. "Abstract art?" 

"What? No! I was _trying_ to make a birthday cake for _you_. It was supposed to be a _surprise_." Her shoulders slump, and she looks so genuinely disappointed that her bottom lip damn near quivers.

"Aww, Dakota. You know you don't have to do anything special today. You've already given me the best gift." 

"What are you even talking about? I didn't get you anything." 

She hobbles closer to pull Dakota into her arms, and she rests her head against Tegan's collarbone as Tegan hugs her close. She runs her hand through Dakota's messy hair and kisses her temple. "You gave me you, didn't you? And that's more than I ever could have asked for."

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for fluff and baked goods when it comes to these two, apparently.


End file.
